Natsu's New Rival
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: Invited by the famous Ice mage of Fairy Tail to join the guild, Lucy meets a pink haired idiot who she is strangely attracted to. She finds herself constantly annoyed by him as he seems indifferent. But all it takes is a mission gone wrong for their opinions of one another to change drastically.
1. Chapter 1 Dumbark Inn

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my newest story, I hope you enjoy it. There will be some OOC's but hopefully not too much. This starts out like a Graylu but will in the end be Nalu. This is my first story that I am writing with the help of a beta reader. I want to thank (mysticLegend11) for all her help. She was amazing and really set me straight and told me everything I was doing wrong and gave me some amazing advice! Thanks to her, I think my stories will be a lot better and hopefully all you wonderful readers agree. Thanks so much R&R!**

**Also for those who this confuses, I accidentally uploaded an older version of the first chapter so I deleted it and added the edited one. There is not that much of a difference but I want this story to be great and starting off with a chapter that wasn't finished being edited would just ruin it.**

* * *

"Why are we here, Mama?" I asked as I glanced up at the brightly lit building.

It had a purple awning, huge wooden double doors that hung open, inviting passerby's in. The place screamed of magic, as a smile made its way upon my face. I looked at the name written on the awning in blue lettering and couldn't help but think of how fitting it was. 'Wondrous Magic.'

"You remember our friends Capricorn and Aquarius right?" she questioned as she knelt down to my height.

"Yes, they're your spirits, right Mama?" I said.

"Yes they are and we are here to see if we can find anymore friends to bring home with us."

The train lurched to a stop causing me to crash into the seat across from me. Standing up and stretching, I could feel the strain on my back and neck from the position I had fallen asleep in. My feet carried themselves off the train and into the familiar sights of Dumbark town. I continued walking to the place where I remembered the shop being, only to find a beaten down building standing in its place. It looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Sighing, I turned around and went in search of an inn.

I felt the keys on my belt swaying as I took every step, the jingle of it is like music to my ears. I was proud of the fact that I had come so far, I escaped the clutches of my father who tried to rule my life, and became a freelance mage. I loved the freedom of it but I can't say that it's been easy. I walked down the cobblestone street and noticed a sign hanging lopsidedly, one hinge broken, that said Dumbark Inn.

I opened the door and heard a small jingle from the bell above it. The receptionist turned her head towards me, and a smile graced her lips but didn't quite reach her eyes. The inn was pretty run down, the red carpet was almost bare from overuse. The wood floor creaked with almost every step, with scratches all across the floor where it was exposed. There was a couch and several chairs in the lobby that didn't match and were dirty and stained.

"Hi, I am in need of a room," I explained as the girl nodded and checked her papers.

She took my information and handed me a room key. I thanked her then walked up the squeaky stairs, grasping the rickety railing. I didn't like the look of this place but I didn't have much of a choice. With my current funds running low, I had to keep my budget down. The inn looked like it was nice at one point but maybe the decrease in visiting mages effected the inn just like it did the magic shop.

I entered my room to see an old four poster bed, with discolored blankets. The place looked like it had been to hell and back, but I can't be picky. I slipped my black boots off and sat them in the corner, filling me with relief that my sore feet could finally take a break. I sat my luggage on the nearby table and took my keys off my belt. I held them in my hands as I thought of all that I went through to get them. I have ten of the golden zodiac keys and several silver and I consider everyone of my spirits an asset and a great friend. I sat them on the bedside table and walked towards the bed.

"Just a short nap, then I will look for work," I told myself as I yawned.

I threw myself, back first onto the bed, feeling the lumps that lay inside it. It was quite uncomfortable but it was better than a train. I felt my eyes growing heavy with each passing second. And I quickly drifted off to sleep.

I found myself awake about two hours later. I stood up and stretched and heard my back crack. I was surprised at how much better I felt. Grabbing my keys, I threw on my boots and walked out the door. I was walking down the steps towards the receptionist, when I noticed she already had someone standing there. I had to double take when I saw him. He was half naked!

He had just turned around and started walking this way. I couldn't help but stare at him, his piercing blue eyes, that went well with his dark blue spiked hair. My eyes then traveled down and spotting a silver cross necklace that he wore and hung down to his unbelievably toned chest. He had a dark blue guild insignia on the right side of his chest that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. He wore dark green pants that hung loose, revealing his hip bones. I felt my mouth watering as I watched this guy move with confidence and a nonchalant kind of attitude.

I kept staring as I continued down the steps, and he didn't seem to notice. Either that or he just didn't care. I got to the last step and felt my foot slip out from under me. Next thing I knew, I was falling towards the floor. I closed my eyes and braced for an impact that never came. I opened my eyes to see that the same man I had been gawking at, had caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me back on my feet.

"Um, yes. Yes I am, thanks to you." I answered, feeling a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Good then, I'll see you around."

He turned to walk away but I had this urge to stop him. I wanted to get to know this guy. Before I could realize what I was doing, my hand had reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised and I felt the heat returning. Now what was I going to say?

"Is there something you needed?"

My heart was pounding as I frantically looked for something to give me a reason as to why I grabbed him. My eyes landed on his guild crest and it was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"I was wondering if you knew of anyone who was in need of assistance around here?" I explained, happy that I thought of something.

I removed my hand from around his wrist and wrapped them around my back while I arched it just the slightest to show off what I believed was my best feature. He seemed completely unfazed as he kept direct eye contact with me. I felt myself deflate a little, as my appeal went unnoticed by him.

"Are you a mage?" he asked and I nodded.

"What guild are you from?" he glanced over me, I assume to check for a guild mark.

"I'm not in one yet. I travel around doing jobs here and there." I informed him.

He stood there, deep in thought for a second, and I started to feel uneasy under his gaze. His face lit up when a smile graced his features and he extended his hand out towards me.

"I am Gray Fullbuster, I am a mage from Fairy Tail." he said.

I stood there frozen. Was I really lucky enough to meet a mage from my favorite guild? The famous Fairy Tail? My mind took me back to when I was younger, remembering all the times I had read up on Fairy Tail in Sorcerers Weekly. I read about the beautiful model, Mirajane Strauss. The all powerful Erza Scarlet, the strongest female in the guild. The famous Salamander, who always leaves a town in wreckage after a mission. I was never told what his real name was but that he was extremely powerful and was a fire mage.

If I think back further, I even remember hearing about Gray. I heard that he uses ice magic, and I couldn't wait to see it in action. I felt excitement bubbling inside me as I pictured the ice forming together to create beautiful weapons that shimmer in the light.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a freelance mage." I grinned as I shook his hand.

His hands were a great deal larger then mine, and I could feel the calluses on his palms. I heard some whispers and glanced around to see a few girls standing close by, and staring at Gray. I looked to him and saw that he looked annoyed and he glanced over at the girls. I could hear the girls sneering rude comments about how close I was standing next to him and that I even got the chance to shake his hand. I chuckled slightly and Gray looked at me like I was a weirdo.

I guess from his point of view, it would seem funny that the person you are talking to starts to laugh for no reason.

"How about we take a walk and I'll explain about the job?" he suggested.

I agreed and I followed him out the door. The sun was setting, leaving the sky in a beautiful array of colors. Streaks of pink and gold, as far as the eye could see. I had always thought that those two colors went well together. The streets were filled with people scurrying off to their homes after a long day of work. Even though the town was kind of run down, it still had a nice feel to it. I saw an older woman with three little boys surrounding her. I smiled as they played with her and wore grins that stretched from ear to ear.

"So, what's this job you know of?" I glanced his way and watched as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Apparently the requester is in need of a strong mage to rid a forest of a demon. There was a rather sizable reward and it explained where we could find the guy.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it sounds great," I admitted.

"Good, we will share the reward once the job is done. Are you willing to head there now?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We followed the directions on the paper, walking down curved roads, some with deep hills. Some weren't even a road but a beaten down path. Eventually we came to a stop outside a decent sized house. The house was brown, with dark shingles on the pointed roof. A few windows were propped open as the gentle breeze made the curtains sway. We pushed inside the wooden fence and made our way up the stone path. The door had a lion head knocker on it, set in gold, and I grabbed it and started knocking.

An older man with gray hair that was swept back and deep blue eyes, opened the door. He was wearing a black sweater and khaki pants. Overall, he looked like he would have been a good-looking man in his youth. He was tall, and had great posture but his eyes were cold as they swept over me. His eyes landed on my large chest as a smirk crossed his features.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked.

Gray then stepped next to me and I saw aggravation set on his face.

"We are here about the request you sent to Fairy Tail." Gray interjected.

"Oh, great. Please come in."

He took us through his home that was impeccably clean. We sat down on a large couch that was tan and he sat across from us in an brown accent chair. The couch was rather comfortable and felt myself melt into it. It's been a long time since I was able to enjoy such a luxury.

"So obviously, you have read the flyer and know what I need you to do. Basically the demon is about the size of a two story building, it has three horns on the top of its head. His bite is venomous and his skin is as thick as stone. It's almost impossible to inflict any damage with that type of skin," he described.

"From the look of it, it seems that the forest where the demon resides is not really that close to here. May I ask why you are requesting us to terminate it?" I questioned.

"I do business on the town just past that forest, I go through it as a shortcut. It takes almost twice the amount of time it would cutting through if I were to go around it. I am losing money drastically and I barely have enough to cover your reward," he responded.

He then explained to us where exactly the demon resides in the forest and we left out into the cold of the night. The stars were gleaming in all their glory, lighting up the night sky like fireworks. Gray and I walked in silence as a we made our way towards the forest. The silence was peaceful and I felt comfortable around Gray. For some reason, I felt like I could trust him even though I just met him.

"So what type of magic do you use?"

"I am a Celestial spirit mage. You are an ice mage right?"

He nodded and silence surrounded us once more but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually kind of nice.

We were now standing at the entrance to the forest, and I have to admit, it's pretty scary. I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck standing up from just looking at it. Gray made the first steps into the forest and I hesitated before stepping inside. As soon as I entered, a chill ran down my spine. I looked towards Gray and saw that he must have been getting the same feeling I was. His body was tense and he held his fists clenched. We continued walking and the deeper we went the heavier the air felt. A loud roar pierced through the air and I had to hold my hands over my ears in an attempt to stifle the sound.

It hurt to listen to and it felt like my ears would bleed. Suddenly the ground was rumbling and it felt like something huge was heading in our direction. Every step shaking the ground more and more. I quickly pulled my keys off my belt and saw Gray get into a battle stance.

A stench filled the air. It smelled like rotting eggs mixed with death. The rumbling was getting closer, and I heard the sounds of trees snapping and falling to the ground. Suddenly a big creature was in our sight. Knocking down anything that was in its way. The demon stopped a few feet away and smelled the air like it was trying to figure out if we were a threat.

The body of the beast tensed and charged towards us. Gray and I quickly dodged, him to the right and me to the left. I selected the key I wanted off the ring.

"Open gate of the bull, Taurus!"

A bright golden lit appeared and blinded the beast just slightly. There standing where the light had faded was a giant bull that was wielding a huge ax.

"Mooooo! Lucy, your body is as sexy as ever," Taurus stated as his eyes roamed across my figure.

"Shut it and attack," I ordered and he quickly obliged.

If it wasn't bad enough that I had to deal with actual men ogling me, I also have to deal with perverted spirits. I watched as the demon launched himself at Gray and he formed a shield of ice to protect himself from the wicked looking claws. I was surprised to see something that was so effective, look so magnificent. I couldn't help but gape at the shield he created. The ice glistened in the small amount of light that the trees allowed to pass through. It sparkled as if it was made of diamonds and the beauty of it was astounding.

Taurus jumped into the air and swung his ax, landing a strike right between two of the horns on the beast. It swung its head and hit Taurus and he was sent flying. It seemed like the hit that Taurus landed had done no damage. Taurus was sent back to the spirit realm after ramming into a tree, so I grabbed another key.

"Open, gate of the goat, Capricorn!" A goat in a tux and sunglasses appeared in front of me.

"I'm here Lucy-sama," He announced and immediately darted towards the beast.

Gray had sent several attacks towards it but none have managed to land a scratch. The beast growled and charged towards me. I jumped and pulled the whip off my belt. I flicked it at him and landed a hit in his eye as it screamed in pain and held its eye closed. Suddenly it was charging towards me, faster than I thought possible for such a large creature to move.

Fear consumed me. I was unable to move. The beast coming closer and closer. I started to tremble. At any second those horns could pierce me. Run me straight through.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy Tail

As the beast charged towards me, I felt my body trembling. It's yellow beady eyes were locked onto me, the ground shaking with every step. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my own death. Suddenly I felt something wrap around me tightly. I opened my eyes to see that Gray had saved me. I couldn't even describe how happy I was, how grateful.

"Thanks Gray," I said.

"You're welcome Lucy," he answered.

His arms were wrapped tightly around me. The coldness of his skin felt good against the heat that plagued this forest.

He sat me down several feet away and then turned to charge back into the fight. I reached out and my hand wrapped around his wrist to stop him before he went. The feel of his cool arm sent a shiver down my back.

"Wait Gray, hit its eye. The one is closed from when my whip hit it and if we manage to get the other eye, we could blind it and have an advantage," I advised.

He nodded, then charged forward. He used his lances once more to hit the demon in the eye causing it to cry out in pain. Its other eye closed and I inwardly cheered while pumping my fist. I couldn't believe it worked. The demon suddenly stopped moving.

We watched as its head moved from side to side as if it was searching for something. It turned in Capricorns direction then it leaped towards him. I was shocked to see that it was able to jump with such precision even though it's eyes were closed. Gray ran towards it and sent more lances its way.

The lances flew through the air and I watched with anticipation as they landed a direct hit but didn't even crack the skin and fell to the ground. Capricorn was now above the demon, leaping towards it and kicking it straight in the face. The demons face was pushed to the side from the impact but it still didn't seem to have an effect on it.

In anger, its tail flung around furiously. It smacked against Gray throwing him into a tree. The spikes on the tail dug into Gray's side . Blood was running down. I rushed over to him in a panic, no longer paying attention to the demon. All I was worried about was that Gray was alright. I fell to my knees next to him and lifted his shirt to get a better look at the wound.

It was deep and the blood was gushing out. Three long gashes lay across his abdomen as blood pooled out around him. They started on his ribs and dug their way to his stomach. I felt a lump forming in my throat, as my eyes started to water.

I just met him, yet I couldn't stand the idea of losing him. He was the closest thing I have ever had to a friend. Suddenly a large growl could be heard and I whipped my head back around to see the demon in the process of ramming into Capricorn.

"Capricorn!" I shouted with worry.

He stood back up, swaying slightly with exhaustion. I couldn't figure out how this demon even managed to find them without its eyes.

"But how?" I more asked myself then anyone.

"Our scent." Gray managed to gasp out.

I turned to him confused at first. It took me a second to understand what he was saying. But once I understood, I came up with a plan. I ran to the bag I always carry with me to grab out gauze. I need to atleast temporarily stop the bleeding so he can still fight.

I made my way towards him with the gauze in hand but stopped in place when he held his hand up to stop me. I watched as he tried to stand up and I ran over to help him dropping the gauze in the process. He put his arm around my shoulders to help stable himself as I held him up. I felt scared as I watched the blood running down from him, knowing that he couldn't have very much more left in his system.

He removed his arm from around my shoulder once he steadied himself and placed both hands over the wound. I watched in wonder as a blue light appeared. A chill ran over me as the air suddenly became colder. The light faded and he pulled his hands away to reveal that he sealed his wound using the ice.

It was an amazing feat and I could only imagine how much that had to hurt. He winced slightly as he stood straight, ready to get back into the fight. As if the beast could sense Gray heading in his direction, he head shot towards Gray as he charged forward this time wielding a beautifully crafted sword made of ice.

My heart was pounding as I watched Gray barely dodge the hit. Another second and Gray would have been fatally wounded. Several trees got knocked down as it rammed in Gray's direction. After a few failed attacks, it turned around and roared, its mouth hanging open revealing the sickeningly sharp teeth that gleamed there.

They had a light greenish tint to them which I could only assume was because of the poison. Its breath stunk enough to make anyone nauseous. I watched it's mouth still open with the drool running down, and then I realized something. Its mouth! We could attack it in the mouth where its not made of that thick skin.

"Gray, Capricorn, aim for the mouth!" I commanded.

They charged forward to follow what I told them but the demon snapped its mouth shut with a loud pop. It was like the beast could understand what we were saying. I watched from afar as Gray and Capricorn attack over and over again trying to opens its mouth. Nothing seemed to work. They were panting and I saw that sweat was pouring down their faces.

Gray had already removed his shirt by this point, his frozen gash visible. Even with such a wound he was still able to fight.

I had to help, standing around and just watching wont do anything. I grabbed my whip once more and flicked it towards the beast. My whip wrapped around the demons neck and I released some of my magic into it. A gold light started to makes its way down the whip, it looked like lightning. It spiraled and made its way closer.

Once it made contact the beast howled in pain, giving Gray and Capricorn the chance to attack. Gray used his ice to form what looked like a canon and shot at the beast, while Capricorn landed a hit to its jaw. The beast recoiled as I watched blood now running down its chin. It closed its mouth once more and jumped backwards. I clenched my fist in frustration, just a few more hits should do it.

I flicked the whip once more, this time wrapping it around the leg. I pulled as hard as I could and the beast fell, shaking the ground so much that I fell onto my knee. Its growl pierced the air once more. Gray and Capricorn charged forwards. This time I ran as well.

Capricorn landed a good punch as I lifted my arm into the air and closed my eyes. A golden magic circle appeared under me. The wind started to pick up as my hair was whipped around by it. A gold light formed around my fist as I pulled it down.

"Suta Hokori!"

My eyes shot open, as a beam of golden light shot into the beasts mouth. The light lit up the forest surrounding us and it looked like sparkles were shot towards the beast inside the light. This move is not my most powerful but it is effective. A beam of star dust flew towards my opponent. As my beam charged forwards, Gray ran up with his sword made of ice and sliced through its mouth and straight up through its nose.

The beast stood there as it's legs started to give out. Gray removed his hand from around the sword as the beast collapsed to the ground. It started to dematerialize as it landed. I shouted and pumped my fist in celebration of our win. Gray looked this way and a smile graced his lips. Capricorn had left and returned to the spirit realm. Gray and I high fived as we exchanged words and complements to how the other fought.

I felt proud of what we accomplished. And we worked so well together. We walked out of the forest into the cool night air. I didn't realize until now but the forest was void of any sort of breeze and I didn't see any animals any where. But now that we are out, the breeze felt nice against our sweaty skin. My clothes clung to my body, showing off my curves even more.

I couldn't help but silently cheer when in the corner of my eye, I saw Gray staring at me. His eyes traveled up then down and back again, and I wanted to shout out in glee but I didn't want him to think that I'm weird so I held back. We walked into the inn and I told him to follow me to my room. I had better supplies with my luggage. He sat down on the bed as I wrapped his chiseled abs and chest.

As my fingers brushed his muscles, I felt the heat rising to my face and I was glad that he couldn't see me. I didn't need him to know how flustered I was getting. The air surrounding us felt intimate as I realized that I was a teenage girl all alone in a motel room with a teenage boy.

I withdrew my trembling hands as I finished wrapping him with the gauze. I backed away slightly still not able to look at him. He laid back onto the bed and I walked to the luggage to put away the supplies. I stood facing away from him taking deep breaths in hopes of calming down my wildly beating heart.

I turned around when I heard light snoring to see that Gray had fallen asleep. His face was peaceful, and I walked closer to get a better look. He had a small smile across his face, and took light even breaths. The moonlight glistened on his face making his pale skin look almost white. I slowly moved him to lay fully on the bed. He shifted slightly as I moved him causing me to pause. I didn't want to awaken him.

When I finally finished moving him, I went around to the other side and sat down. I played back everything that had happened today. From my meeting with Gray, to speaking with the requester. Our conversations and the fight with the beast, lastly coming here where I could treat his injuries. He is a very talented mage and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have met him.

I thought about how impressive Gray was today, his attacks fierce yet beautiful in their own way. My eyes were getting heavy, and slowly my body took over, feeling my back laying against the bed as I started to drift asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone calling my name. I felt a cool hand land on my shoulder and gently shake me.

"Just a few more minutes," I whined.

The voice called my name once more and I realized that the voice sounded familiar. I started to wonder what guy would possibly be in my room, when my mind was finally free of my sleepy haze. There is a guy, in my room, on the bed next to me.

"KYAAAAA!" I shouted and I didn't get a good look at who it was before I landed a round house kick to his jaw. The guy flew into the wall leaving a large dent there. When I finally opened my eyes, they landed on the dark haired ice mage.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry Gray!" I apologized as I ran over to him.

"What the fuck was that about?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, I am just not used to be awoken in a long time and I kind of freaked out when I realized there was some guy in the room with me. In the haze of just waking up, I forgot about the events that took place yesterday," I explained.

He looked at me for a minute and I watched as the aggravation melted away from his face.

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

I started to wonder what happens where he lives to make him used to things like this happening. I brushed it off and grabbed some clothes out of my bag to shower.

"I'm jumping in the shower, I'll be out in a few," I informed and he nodded.

Walking into the bathroom I noticed that the once white walls were yellowing. Some of the tiles on the floor were cracked and the mirror was busted as if someone had punched it. My feet landed on the cold tile as a shiver passed through me. I quickly slipped out of my clothes after double checking to make sure the door was locked.

The hot water running down my back felt like a spa right about now. It was relaxing, and I just stood under the water letting the heat work out the soreness in my muscles. The only thing that would make this better right now would be a bath. That or an actual spa.

I finished bathing and changing then walked out while towel drying my hair so that Gray could use the bathroom.

"You can go in now."

"Alright thanks," he responded.

When I finished getting ready, I walked over to the bed and sat down to wait for Gray. At least I know he is a gentleman. He slept in the same room, even the same bed with a girl yet didn't try anything. Well either that or he could be gay. I doubt it's the latter though because I know I saw him checking me out on the way back to the motel.

* * *

We were now walking down to the lobby, and Gray was for once fully clothed. At least he looks good with or without a shirt. We made our way to the train station as my heels clicked with every step. I subconsciously started humming to an unknown tune and Gray didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Lucy."

"Yeah Gray?" I asked.

"Would you be interested in joining us?" He questioned.

I stopped walking and stood completely still. Was he asking, what I think he is asking? Only one way to find out.

"Join what?"

"Fairy Tail of course," he answered.

Yup, my dream has officially come true. I can't believe I was invited to join the number one guild in Fiore! Mama, if you could see me now!

"I would love that, but are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course."

I was excited yet nervous at the same time. What if I wasn't strong enough? Or if I didn't fit in? What if they don't like me?

"Don't worry, you'll be accepted with open arms and you'll fit in just fine," he reassured me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

I nodded feeling slightly better.

* * *

We were now on the train and Gray was telling me about all of his extraordinary adventures. Some truly breathtaking while others could send a chill down your spine.

I laughed at some of the memories he shared with me, about the fights that he says him and this Natsu have. I really couldn't wait to see them in action. The closer we got the more excited I was. And by the time the train pulled into the Magnolia stop I felt like I was going to burst.

Complete bliss filled me as I looked around Magnolia, I couldn't help but think about how many famous mages have traveled this road. How many famous mages were in the guild that I was heading to. The town had a cheerful and busy air. The streets were clean and full of families. People bustling in and out of shops, to and from where ever they were coming from, all with a mission of their own.

Everyone seemed so happy and it was a peaceful town. I could definitely get used to this. It made me wonder why I never came here before, but I just shrugged and kept looking around in amazement. Suddenly a building started to reveal itself in the distance. As we got closer I was able to make out the orange flag that held the Fairy Tail insignia on it.

The building was three stories high, with white outer walls, bronze shingles and a bronze door. There was green pillars on each side of the door holding up a sign made of wood that had a fairy on each side and in the middle it said Fairy Tail.

I looked at the building with admiration. This is the place I have been dreaming of since I was little and here I am. I finally made it, Mama. My grin grew twice in size as I stood looking up at the sign, awestruck. I heard Gray chuckle next to me but I was too ecstatic to care.

I saw Gray move foreward in the corner of my eye and I let my eyes fall to him. He pushed open the large intimidating doors and I could immediately hear all kinds of chatter and laughter coming from inside. It just sounded like it was a fun place and I thought that nothing could get better than this.

He walked inside and I followed as all eyes fell upon me. Silence covered the hall.


	3. Chapter 3 Pinkie

**A/N: Hey sorry this is NOT a new chapter. This was the one I was supposed to upload for chapter 3 and just noticed that, once again, I uploaded the wrong one! I am very sorry about that! Working on chapter 4 now so it shouldn't be too much longer! Thanks so much and sorry again!**

* * *

Natsu's New Rival

Chapter 3

I stood there staring at the now silent guild. All eyes were on me. My nose burned with the smell of alcohol as it reminded me of things that were best left forgotten. My eyes scanned the hall as I took in the scene. There were multiple tables scattered on each side that left a clear path down the middle that led to the bar on the other side. The floors, tables and even the bar were all made of the same type of wood.

On top the bar, hung wine and champagne glasses that reflected the low lights that the lacrima on the ceiling provided. A green sign with the Fairy Tail insignia was hung above it. The wall behind it was lined with shelves that held liquor and beer mugs. There was a set of stairs on the left that led to an open level on the second floor. The only thing preventing a fall to the first is a small wooden railing that wrapped around it.

No one moved nor said anything as I felt my stomach twisting in knots. I was approached by a white haired woman with vibrant blue eyes and a smile that could dazzle any man. Her silver white bands were pulled back into a small pony tail on top of her head that made the exotic beauty seem more innocent.

"Hey Gray, who's your friend?" I was struck by her beauty. Her voice soft as it broke the silence. It was angelic like, as if it was a lullaby that could sooth the soul.

"This is Lucy, she wants to join the guild," Gray informed.

I didn't need to be told this woman's name to know who she was. Here, standing right in front of me is _the_ Mirajane Strauss. The famous poster girl of the Fairy Tail guild. She has been in several centerfolds of Sorcerer Weekly. I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that I was actually meeting such a woman.

"Hi there Lucy, my name is Mirajane. It's nice to meet you," her smile was warm and inviting as her arm rose towards me.

"It's nice to meet you too," I took her delicate hand in mine. They were so small yet soft as silk. I could feel the eyes that lingered on me but I just ignored them. Being stared at was something that I was used too.

"Why don't we take you to go see the master?" I nodded stiffly in reply. Whispers started to buzz through out the guild but I paid no mind to them. My ears started pulsing as I became more nervous. I was going to be meeting the master of this guild. The powerful Makarov who controls the number one guild in Fiore. It was nerve wrecking. Mirajane seemed to notice my unease as she placed her small hand on my elbow and smiled warmly at me.

"Alright Lucy, Mirajane will take care of you from her. When you're done I'll be sitting right over there." Gray said pointing over to a vacant table right by the stairs.

"Right this way," Mirajane said as she signaled for me to follow. I went to follow but as I took the first step, a loud bang came from behind me as the guild doors were ripped from their hinges. Still standing in front of the doors, I had to duck to avoid getting hit by them. Dust littered the air and burned the back of my throat. I turned around to see what the cause was to be caught off guard by what I saw.

"MAX! Where the hell are you?" a man shouted as he stood where the doors once were. His onyx eyes scanned the guild in search of this Max. His eyes were deep and filled with emotion and he was clearly pissed. His eyes passed right over me not even pausing in the process.

Even in annoyance I couldn't stop my wandering eyes from taking in the image of this man. He had soft pink hair that spiked in all directions and swayed with the slight breeze that made its way through the entrance. His hair seemed messy yet it suited him well. The shade of his hair was a perfect contrast to the tan of his skin and dark color of his eyes. Somehow this man is able to take the most feminine color and make it manly. Not just that but sexy.

I let my eyes take in more of him as they made their way down to the white scarf wrapped securely around his neck. It looked worn yet well taken care off. It had a weird pattern that I just couldn't figure out what it was nor the material it was made of. Even though it was really hot out, he wore the scarf as if he was unaffected by the weather. He wore an open black vest with a gold trim and nothing underneath leaving his muscular torso for the world to see.

And boy was it a sight to see. Resisting, I felt the urge growing to reach out and rest my hand against his chest and run it across his toned muscles just to see what it would feel like. His arms were just as chiseled with a red guild stamp on his right. The more I looked at this man the more my heart began to race. He wore a pair of baggy white pants that cut off just below the knee revealing a small portion of his toned legs.

He wore sandals upon his feet and overall he looked comfortable in what he was wearing. My eyes met his once more as they stopped darting back and forth, landing on something behind me. Following his gaze, I spotted them on a man with sandy blond hair sitting a few tables away.

"You bastard! You gave me false information!" He accused as he stormed his way over to the man. Every step he took closer, I felt the room getting hotter and hotter. He walked right passed me and bumped into my shoulder on the way. He hit me with such force that my body jerked in response and pain ripped through my arm. My good arm shot up and held the now tingling arm as I watched in slight amusement not caring about the pain. What surprised me the most was when he touched me it felt as if he was on fire. No, more like he was _made_ of fire.

He stopped a foot away from this man and in a flash the man was flying into the wall and crashing straight through. I didn't even see him move, he was that fast. His speed was unfathomable.

"I guess it didn't go as you hoped aye Natsu?" Gray smirked. Natsu? Does he mean the same Natsu he was telling me about? Is this really _that_ man?

"Shut it stripper," the man named Natsu said without even so much as glancing in Gray's direction. A giggle escaped my lips when I thought of how fitting a nickname that was for Gray. Both boys turned in my direction, Gray upset that I was laughing at him and Natsu who's fury faded from his face and was replaced with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, starring into my eyes. I felt invaded for a moment, as if he could see straight through me. It was like I could keep no secrets from this man. I offered a sweet smile as I introduced myself.

"My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you Natsu." Biting my lip slightly, I felt bashful under his intense gaze. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes looked me over. Something told me he wasn't looking at me the way I would like him to though.

"You're weird," I felt my right eye twitch as I took a deep breath. Calm down Lucy, you don't need to do anything rash when you haven't even joined yet. What if they don't let me join for something like that. I would be devastated. I am really going to have to try and keep my temper in check.

"Hey Luigi, you there?" said the same boy who was the cause of my mood change. He was waving his large hand right in front of me in an attempt to pull me from my thoughts. I could feel the heat he emitted as it reminded me of the warmth I used to feel as a child. His scent reached me and it was like nothing I have ever smelled before. It was unique and intoxicating. I felt my eyes closing as I breathed in the smell.

He burned like the heat of a thousand suns. His smile never quite leaving his eyes. With a single glance, he could ignite my inner most desires.

"It's Lucy, not Luigi," I stated as I ran a hand through my hair. I needed to get my emotions in check. All these new feelings were frustrated and confusing at the same time. He shrugged as if my words meant nothing to him and turned to head in the other direction. His presence screamed strength as he walked with an air of confidence about him.

"Hey flamer, is that how you greet a new member?" Gray shouted at his back. Natsu just kept walking.

"Leave me alone pervert," Natsu warned as a growl erupted from his throat. His voice was smooth yet fierce as I found myself yearning to hear him say my name right, just once is enough.

"How much of the town did you destroy this time?" Gray questioned as he was currently in the process of removing his shirt. Natsu swiftly turned around as a smirk formed on his face.

"I didn't!" He shouted, proud of what he just said. His shout gained the attention of the guild once more. I failed to realize that everyone had went back to what they were doing until the guild once again fell silent.

"Yeah right, since when have you ever went through a town and never caused any damage?" Gray asked sarcastically. I shivered at the thought. Just how powerful was this mage?

"Well I did, the town was just fine...it was the port that was destroyed," Natsu whispered the last part and I just barely managed to make out what he said but then again maybe I did hear him wrong because I could have sworn he said...

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Gray shouted. Both Natsu and I flinched at Gray's sudden outburst. Natsu didn't say anything in response just turned back around and started to walk away.

"Oh you are so going to get it when Erza comes back.," Gray snickered. The tan on Natsu's face vanished as he paled at the name. Sweat started to roll down his face as he turned to face Gray once more.

"There is no need to tell her right, I mean she doesn't have to know everything that happens," Natsu replied nervously. He was clearly shaken at the just the mention of this woman's name.

"Are you an idiot, even if we don't tell her she will still find out. Knowing her she probably already knows and is on her way here to kick your flaming ass.,"

"Hey, what did you just call me," Natsu said, grinding his teeth in aggravation. I just stood there watching these two bickering. How could two guild-mates argue so much. Aren't they supposed to get along? In all honesty, I thought Gray was exaggerating when he said that him and Natsu argue so much, but I guess I was wrong to make that assumption.

"I called you an idiot, hot head."

"Shut up pop-sickle."

"Make me bastard."

"You are asking for it pervert."

"Bring it!" And at that, Natsu launched himself towards Gray, and punched him in the jaw causing Gray to fall backwards a few feet. He quickly regained his composure and charged back at Natsu.

They threw hit after hit at one another and after several moments the two backed away from each other. I watched as Gray got into a pose and readied himself to use his magic. Natsu lifted his fist and the next thing I knew they were ablaze. The fire danced around his hands in a beautiful array of yellow, orange and red. It reminded me of a bright sunset. I could hear every blow, making me cringe at the sound.

Gray shot his lances towards the pink haired man as he quickly dodged then charged towards Gray with his ignited fist and made contact once more to Gray's face before landing another blow to Gray's stomach. More lances were shot towards Natsu as he struggled with trying to avoid them. The pure strength and speed of these two was amazing and I couldn't stop watching them in fascination.

Natsu then ignited his feet and used his flames to accelerate himself towards Gray. He attempted a kick which Gray managed to block but was still pushed back some. They continued to fight as another man approached them.

He had white hair and blue eyes just like Mirajane but this guy was huge with muscles rippling all over his body. He towered over the two boys as he had over a foot in height difference. He then shouted something about being a man, which I didn't catch.

"Shut up Elfman!" Natsu and Gray both shouted as they punched him and sent him flying.

The man flew back and landed on top of Mirajane as I rushed over and attempted to lift the heavy man off her. She was officially knocked out as well as a stream of blood trickled down the side of her face. Panic started to rise in me after I failed miserably to move the man. Crashes and bangs were heard from behind me as I turned around, I was shocked to see that most of the guild had joined the fight. Tables were destroyed, chairs flying all around, as broken glass littered the floor.

Watching with wide eyes as everyone fought amongst themselves, this person hitting that person, this one throwing that one, and others taking and receiving the hits. My eyes landed on Natsu and Gray once more as I noticed that Gray had only his boxers still on, everything else must have been lost during the fight. I stood up and tried to move out of the way but a table was thrown in my direction so I jumped to the side to avoid it. It landed just inches from where I just stood.

Before I could even finish my landing, something fell on me causing me to collapse onto the floor. A chill ran down my spine. A pain shot through my head. It was throbbing. Gray was now laying on top of me. Naked. Things were touching that shouldn't be. My chest was cold from where his head was laying.

His dark hair tickled my neck as his head rested against my chest. It felt hot even with such a cold man laying on top of me. His scent reached my nose as he lay there. His was cool yet unique in the same way Natsu's was but completely different. Closing my eyes, I tried to remind myself that I had an unconscious naked man laying on me. And things were touching that should not be touched.

Glancing up, just a few feet away stood Natsu laughing his ass off as he twirled around the unconscious Gray's boxers. His face bright with the laughter that filled my ears and made me feel like laughing in return. I found myself wishing that I could see that smile more often, it looked better on him then the scowl did. This man was the reason I was in such a situation, and I couldn't let these two get the best of me. I shoved Gray off me as I stood up. Natsu was too caught up in his laughter to notice me.

I grabbed at the whip that was attached to my side, and with a quick movement of my hand, Natsu found himself laying on the ground with my whip wrapped tightly around his ankle.

"What the hell?" He asked as his eyes followed the whip and then landed on me. "What's your problem Luigi?!"

"You idiot!" I shouted as I started to walk slowly towards him clenching the leather handle of my whip tightly. "First, you almost hit me with the guild doors when you busted them down, then you got my name wrong, AGAIN! Third you bumped into me earlier and said nothing in the form of an apology, and lastly you throw a completely naked Gray right on top of me! There is only so much that I am willing to take." My heels clicked as I took each and every slow step towards the pinkette, and with each step he became more nervous.

"H-hey, look I am s-sorry! I didn't realize it!" he shouted holding his hands up in defense. I stopped my slow approach when I was a mere foot away and smirked down at him. I watched as all the color once more drained from his face. His deep yet dark eyes were wide and focused on me.

"Do you think that saying your sorry will really help at this point?" I said in a low voice as he started to sweat and shift nervously around on the floor. "No, you need punishment. And maybe in the future you will know not to mess with me."

Tightening my grip on the whip, I released some magic into it as the guild watched in silence. The golden light circled around the whip once more, just like it did for the demon and spiraled its way down until it reached Natsu.

Once it made contact, Natsu howled in pain, it looked as though lightning was passing through him and sparking here and there. Someone was laughing in the background but I was too focused to notice. As the magic took its effect, I watched Natsu's muscles tighten under the pressure and my eyes roamed over his body once more. I released the magic as I noticed small trails of smoke coming from Natsu who was panting heavily on the floor. A drop of sweat rolled down his neck, onto his firm chest and down to his tight abs and sizzled away from the heat.

I felt as if I were to get close to him, that I would evaporate as well. The heat his body produced, right along with the spicy smell that came from him drove me insane. Everything about this man was utterly hot just like his magic. It was frustrating the way this man could effect me so much.

"Now what have you learned?" I asked leaning down to meet his eyes. They were unfocused and he had blood running down from his lip, which I assumed had to be from Gray since I didn't hit him there.

Natsu's eyes started to close as unconsciousness took over and a smile crept to my lips. That ought to teach him. I stood back up and noticed that everyone was still watching me. With a flick of my wrist, the whip released Natsu's ankle and wound itself back up as I attached it to my belt. Mirajane and the other white haired man known as Elfman, were now standing up along with the once unconscious Gray.

"Gray, your clothes," I remarked as I passed by him to sit down at the bar. I could feel all the eyes that followed me and could hear Gray shuffling around in search for his clothes, cursing along the way. I felt accomplished, even smug at what I had achieved.

"That was very impressive Lucy," Mirajane commented when she went behind the bar. Pride bubbled up in me at the complement that came from someone that I practically idolized.

"Thanks Mirajane," I said taking the drink from her that I didn't even order. I had no idea what was in the cup that she handed me but it smelled delicious so I tried it. I was clearly a smoothie of what tasted like banana's and strawberries and I wondered how she knew I would like it. I held the cold mug in my hands as the condensation ran down from the glass and onto my sweaty palm. The taste of the drink still lingered in my mouth as I wondered if I had ever tasted something so good in my life. Even the maids never made it this good.

"It's very rare for Natsu to apologize to someone and the fact that he did to you on the very first day is quite an achievement," she added. I just smiled at her. "I think you are going to fit in just fine, shall we go see the master?"

"No need Mirajane," said a small voice off to the right side of me. There sitting a little down some was a short old man, sitting cross legged on the bar with a large beer mug placed in his hands. He had short white hair that spiked out to the sides, and gray eyebrows that furrowed down to his small black eyes. His eyes spoke volumes of the wisdom and experience this man has. He wore a strange blue and orange hat on his head and a matching jacket and pants. Under the jacket lay a white t-shirt with the Fairy Tail insignia printed on it.

"So my dear, you want to join our guild?" he asked raising one of those big and bushy eyebrows. I nodded in response as I watched him stand up on the bar and walk closer to me. He sat back down a few feet away and faced me.

"Your name is Lucy, is that right?" he questioned after taking a long swig from his mug.

"Yes,"

"So Gray brought you here, and from what I can tell you are strong and are able to even control Natsu which is a feat in itself. Erza is the only one who is ever able to put that boy in check, now we finally have another. Mirajane, please retrieve the stamp."

Mirajane quickly rushed off to find what she was told to. I was having a hard time believing that this man was the master of this guild. If I remember correctly then he is also one of the ten wizard saints which is made up of the most powerful wizards of our time. Mirajane returned a minute later holding a small wooden box with the Fairy Tail insignia branded on the lid in gold. She had a skip in her step as she strode our way.

"Where would you like it and what color?" she asked sweetly as she prepared the stamp.

"On top of my right hand and in pink.," Mirajane nodded before doing exactly that. I watched as the mallet looking stamp was held over my hand and it started to glow. I felt a small tingling sensation in my hand before it quickly disappeared along with the light.

Once Mirajane moved the stamp, I glanced at the mark that was applied there and felt pride swell up in me. Mama, it's official. I made my dream come true!

"Is there a reason why you wanted it there and in that color?" Mirajane asked as I saw Gray and Natsu walk over and sit on each side of me.

"Well, I wanted it where everyone would see it and the color is because it's one of my favorite's. I always thought that pink and gold go perfect together, just like in a sunset."

A smirk formed on Mirajane's lips as I narrowed my eyes wondering what she was thinking. Her eyes darted from me to the pink haired idiot next to me and back again.

"I see, well in that case then look," she then reached out and pushed me and Natsu together by our shoulders and pointed to our heads. "Pink and gold does go well together!"

I shifted my gaze to the man on my right and just realized what she meant. Yes, he has pink hair and mine is blond which in a way could be considered gold but I never would of thought of something like this. I should have kept my big mouth shut.

Once I turned my face was inches from his. I felt my cheeks flare as I shoved Natsu away which resulted in him landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted jumping up from his spot on the floor.

"For being such an idiot, pinkie!"


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares and Erza

Natsu's New Rival

Chapter 4

_Black. That's all I could see. I hear someone panting. Breathing heavily. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air. Someone was behind me. I could feel them there. Feel their breath on my neck. Fear consumes me. This seems too familiar. I hear a snap. Pain consumes me. I can feel the blood running down my back. I fall to my knees. Trying to crawl away. Someone grabs my ankle. Pulls me back towards them. Another snap. More pain. I tried to scream but nothing came out._

_Tears burned behind my eyes. I wanted to plead. To beg for it to stop. It seems I have lost my voice. A third snap. The pain is too much. Falling flat. I lay there. Motionless. Why me? What did I do wrong?_

"_It's all your fault!" Someone shouts. The voice is familiar. Cold and accusing. I tremble. Why is this happening? What have I done? The questions repeat. Over and over again. Like a broken record. Snap. The pain intensifies. My eyes grew heavy. I was losing consciousness._

I shot up in my bed. Panting and sweating heavily. There is something warm on my shoulders. I try to focus but my eyes are blurred. I could feel the bed under me. The blanket on my lap. My vision clears. I see that I am in my room. Taking a deep breath, I realize that it was just that dream again. The nightmare.

"Lucy!" A worried voice says as warm hands shake me. I turned to meet deep charcoal eyes. My mind is still hazy. Who is this person? Their warmth makes me want to move closer. It's comforting. Inviting. My heart finally slows. My mind clears. I realize that I am staring into the face of Natsu. Who happens to be in my room. In my apartment. Uninvited.

"KYAA!" I shouted, giving him a strong kick. He flies into my pink wall making the frame above him fall and shatter.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted. He rubbed his cheek where my foot had connected.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you even get in?!" I clearly remember locking my door.

"The window," he answered. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if it were natural to visit someone that way.

"Have you never heard of a door?" I was towering over him. Pissed that he broke in. "You know that's considered breaking and entering. Which is illegal."

"Whats eelegul?" He asked pronouncing it wrong. Taking a deep breath, I rubbed my temples. It was too early to be dealing with such frustrations.

"Why are you here Natsu?"

"I was sent to get you. Mirajane told me where you lived. Nice place you got here," he added. I felt bad for kicking him like that now but I was still pissed about his entry. In all honesty, he deserved it for scaring me like that.

"Who sent you? And why?" Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for his answer.

"Erza."

"Erza?" Why would she send for me when I have never met her?

"She wants to meet you." He stood up brushing away any dust that may have littered his clothes. I remember the stories I was told. How I was warned to never go against her. I know that she is considered the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. So that was probably good advise.

"Fine, I'll be there soon, you can leave now." I picked up the frame that fell and placed it on my desk after picking up the broken pieces of glass. He nodded before turning and propping himself on the window.

"Use the door!" I shouted, but it was too late. He was already out the window and running off. Man that guy is weird. Why did she send Natsu to get me? Out of all people, she sends him? Lifting my arm, I felt the scars that lay across my back. Puckered, they felt disgusting. Reminding me of a past that's best left forgotten. I grabbed out my clothes and quickly bathed. I didn't want to get on this woman's bad side before I even met her. Grabbing my keys, I made my way out the door.

I balanced myself along the wall of the canal as the sound of the water trickling by comforted me. I was still a little shaken from the nightmare. I should have been used to it. It's the same one I have been having for years. Repeating over and over, torturing me in my sleep. People cluttered the streets, walking every which way. Boats passed by, using the canal to get back and forth. One boat passed me on the opposite side as one of the boatmen shouted towards me.

"Be careful miss, you don't want to fall in. It's dangerous." I quickly thanked him. I felt good to be in a place that cared about the people they lived around. My stomach growled. I realized that I had yet to eat. I have only been here a week and everything seemed so perfect. The guild and all the members were amazing. The people that lived here were so kind and caring. I even managed to find a nice apartment for a cheap price. And it was really close to the guild.

Pushing open the large doors to the guild, I was greeted as if I had been a member for years. I was always welcomed like this and I wouldn't wish it any other way. The smell of beer wasn't as strong today, it was mixed with the different perfumes of the members that were currently here. Looking around, I spotted one person that I did not recognize, so it's safe to assume that she was Erza. I approached the seat next to her. Her crimson hair shone with low lights, as perfect, not a single hair out of place, cascading in layers upon her heavy armor. Its weight didn't seem to bother her. She turned as I approached, her eyes narrowed as mine widened. Deep brown eyes and gorgeous features, lips pulled thin, she looked at me. She was clearly not one to deal with nonsense.

"Hi, are you Erza Scarlet?" I asked.

"Yes, and you must be Lucy. It's nice to meet you." She raised her armor clad hand as I took it in mine. She had a firm grip that showed strength behind it. Her eyes changed. They now held a warmth, no longer stern and judging like I first thought.

"It's nice to meet you too," I could see Natsu and Gray, both trembling in a corner with a few lumps on their heads. They were watching her movements with fear in their eyes. So this is the famous Titania. She definitely suits her reputation.

"I heard that you kept the boys in line while I was gone and I would like to thank you for that. They can be very troublesome." She motioned for me to take the seat next to her.

"It's no problem, really." I joined her at the bar as Mirajane set down my regular drink in front of me. The same one she made me on the first day. Erza had a plate of cake sitting in front of her that looked amazing. I am going to have to try that some time.

"I have heard nothing but great things about you. I wondered if you were interested in taking a mission with me?" I was surprised at her offer. Why would she want to go one a job with me?

"Well Gray and I had planned on taking one today."

"That's great. He can come too," she said as more of a demand than anything. This woman is really intimidating. We talked lightly about normal things when Natsu approached her. He seemed to have gotten over his initial fear with a look of new found determination set in his eyes.

"Erza, fight me," he demanded. My eyes widened at the courage this man possessed. It was either that, or he was just plain stupid. I was leaning more towards the latter. Erza turned in her seat, facing the pink haired male. Her features were hard, like she was deep in thought.

"No."

"WHAT? But why?" Natsu questioned. He whined and stomped his foot, not one to cope well with rejection.

"You're not ready yet. You need to get stronger. Then I will fight you." What she said had made sense. There was no way that this man could be strong enough to take her on. His attempt was cute, including the pout that was now on his face.

"But I am strong," he protested. I snorted, there was no way he was _that _ strong. His eyes narrowed on me before quickly facing the red head again.

"Alright, come on this mission with us and prove just how strong you are." Natsu's face lit up with the challenge she presented. Now I was the one upset, I _really _didn't want to go on a mission with this idiot. Gray had now approached, taking the seat next to me as he noticed my sullen expression.

"What's up Lucy?"

"You and I are going on a mission with Erza," I paused as I saw his eyes widen. "And Natsu is joining."

"What? Erza, come on. Does he really have to go with us?" Gray asked leaning forward to see passed me.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Gray gulped and quickly shook his head. No, there was no defying this woman, she was truly scary. I was going to have to try my best not to upset her, if I planned to live passed my next birthday.

"Lucy go pick a mission," she ordered. I quickly nodded and strode towards the request board. I have yet to take a mission since I have been here but I was told of what to do. Looking at the requests, none of them seemed that great. And they didn't seem to have a big enough reward to split four ways. My eyes landed on one that didn't seem that bad. The reward was decent and it didn't seem like it was that much work. Pulling it down, I walked back over to the group.

Erza quickly scanned the sheet and readily agreed. Next the boys looked at it and Gray approved but Natsu laughed.

"This is easy. Where is the challenge in that?" I glared at him, as Erza apparently did the same. His eyes shifted from me to Erza and back again as he started to sweat. "Alright, fine. We will go on this one."

"Go get ready. We meet at the train station in an hour," she ordered once more. I nodded as we all followed suit. Natsu's head lowered and I could have sworn that it turned green just slightly but I must have been imagining it. My suitcase was already packed and ready to go just waiting for me to get it.

Unlocking the door to my apartment, I slammed it shut before leaning against it. I was hoping that my first mission wouldn't be like this. I was hoping for a simple mission, just Gray and I. Erza coming along didn't bother me much but it's that pinkette of an idiot. The mission will be far from simple if he comes. I pushed myself off the door and walked into my small but cozy kitchen. Fumbling around in the fridge, I managed to find something to eat. The people in this guild still intrigue me, even after being here for a week. Gray was quiet and mostly kept to himself, it seemed like Cana and I were the only ones who he really spoke with other than small talk. Natsu was hyper, and ran on his emotions, was always easy to read. Erza was stern and serious, not one to break the rules.

Cana was a drunk but she wasn't like any other drunks that I have met previously. Mirajane was so sweet and kind, while Levy was a bookworm. She was smart and polite, very well read. Even the master was weird. Perverted yet loving and he treated his guild members as his children. It was a nice feeling. As if I was coming home for the first time. Rinsing off my plate, I noticed that it was about time for me to leave. So I grabbed my luggage and left out, heading towards the trains. It was still early, maybe ten at the latest. The streets were even busier than when I left for the guild. Making it hard to move freely.

I arrived at the train station just a short while later. It was just as busy as the streets were but the walkways were a lot smaller. I could see the flash of red, standing near the train. I was surprised to see that she was pulling a large wagon full of boxes and suitcases filled with only she knows what.

"Glad to see that you are on time. Now we just have to wait for those two. They better not be late." I stood next to her as the minutes ticked by. Gray arrived just five minutes before our departure. Now there was two minutes left. No Natsu. Erza's foot began to tap against the pavement, her arms crossed over her chest. One minute left. The tapping became worse. Her eyes closed tightly shut as she listened to the warning they were giving about boarding the train.

Thirty seconds. Finally a flash of pink was seen through the crowd, and it was coming this way at an alarming speed. He finally emerged, but he was moving too quickly. He couldn't stop. He smashed right into me. Causing us to fall to the pavement. My head was spinning. It was hard to breath. Grabbing my head, I tried to calm the dizziness. No luck. The tapping increased once more. I opened my eyes to see a nothing but pink. His soft hair rubbed against my nose. His smell reached me. I felt my body giving off the same reaction as before.

The small flame that I had felt the last time now felt more like a wildfire. This man ignited something in me that I couldn't explain. My heart was pounding. Our eyes locked when he shifted his head, my face became crimson. His warm body pressed against mine, caused intense sensations to ripple through me. Every where he touched felt like it was on fire.

This man. This annoying, impulsive, and thick headed man could make my body react in ways that I couldn't even describe. The whistle blew, pulling me from my thoughts. Natsu bolted off me, and I was finally able to breath again. I wasn't sure if it was his weight that effected my breathing or if it was having him so close to me. He extended his hand and muttered an apology. A blush coated his cheeks. Cute.

Pulling me up, Erza then grabbed us by the collars and threw us on board. She took a seat next to Gray as the train started to move. I could still feel the burn on my cheeks as I glanced in Natsu's direction. He was hanging half way out the window, looking like he was about to fall. I stood up, ready to help him when Gray stopped me.

"Don't worry about it Lucy. He gets motion sickness."

"Motion sickness? Really?" The all mighty dragon slayer gets sick on transportation? Gray nodded as I started to laugh. Natsu turned to face me. His cheeks puffed out, his face a sickly shade of green. It just made me laugh harder. How can someone be so cute yet so lame, at the same time?

"H-hey, it's not f-funny, ugh," he turned back around and threw himself out the window almost falling in the process. I grabbed him right before he fell, but still my laughter did not die down. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N: Edited. Sorry it's taking so long for chapter 5, but it's almost done. So the wait shouldn't be too much longer. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review letting me know what you think. The more reviews, the more motivated I am. Thanks! Angel.**


	5. Chapter 5 Wyvern

Natsu's New Rival

Chapter 5

Wyvern. I had only read of such creatures but they are supposed to be fierce. After hearing more details about them I started to wonder why I picked this mission. It was going to be tough but with the four of us, it shouldn't be too difficult. Right? I shivered slightly as the sun was starting to set. Natsu walked next to me with a bored expression set on his boyishly handsome face. He wasn't happy with the plan that Erza and I came up with.

The streets were starting to empty as everyone packed up for the day. No one wanted to be out past dark anymore. People were rushing, trying to get to their homes before the sun fully left the glowing sky. As we walked, time slowly ticked by. We were waiting, waiting for the Wyvern to return to this town. We were told by the mayor that the Wyvern started to attack around one month ago, always at night.

Burning houses, destroying property was only a small amount of the damage these creatures had done so far and they had to be dealt with. Lives have been lost and countless others have been injured. It's sad to realize that if we had come sooner, then we could have prevented at least some of it. It's a heavy burden to have on your shoulders. The weight of the townspeople's lives.

"This sucks," Natsu commented. His shoulders slumped, as his pace slowed. "I don't see why we couldn't just go with my plan, it would have been a lot faster."

"Because Natsu, we have no idea where they are. The forest is too large to search and we can't leave the town without protection." My answer was a bit tempered but the way he acts gets to me. His impatient attitude is tiresome. Always wanting to just burn down the whole forest to find them quicker.

He was just that type of guy, all brawn and no brains. He was a man of action and left the thinking to someone else. But how did he ever finish a solo mission that way? I could only imagine the results of that. That's probably why he has such a reputation. A cool breeze sent shivers down my spine. Glancing over, I wondered how Natsu could walk around in such clothes yet not be effected. The breeze blew harder as his vest opened with the sway of the wind.

I felt the heat starting to grow once more as I stared at the perfection that lays under those clothes. Subconsciously, I moved closer. Seeking out the warmth that this man emitted. He seemed oblivious to my gaze as he continued to walk, his large strong hands held behind his head. His personality wasn't the best but his body was a work of art.

"I thought we were supposed to keep an eye out for the Wyvern, not on me." His statement caught me by surprise. My cheeks flared red as I realized that I had been staring at him for quite some time. Not just at him, but at his abs and chest. He turned to face me, a smirk forming on his face. "Like what you see?"

"W-what! Of course not! I was just wondering how you weren't cold. Nothing more!" My reply came too quickly, he could tell that I was lying. He shrugged as he continued to walk.

"No need to lie about it. I don't blame you for staring, I am just too awesome to not stare." He winked causing the blush to intensify. I turned my head in the other direction in hopes that he wouldn't notice. At that moment, there was a faint flapping sound carried by the wind. Natsu stopped walking and quickly turned around. Following his gaze, I noticed there were small shapes forming in the dark sky. They were just barely visible against the navy blue.

"Natsu," I couldn't pull my eyes from the shadows as they got closer, taking shape as they came.

"Yeah, it's them." He answered knowing what I was asking, A screech pierced the air as a smile formed on Natsu's face. "It's about time! I'm all fired up!"

Flames formed along his fist that seemed to reflect in his eyes. The Wyvern were nearing fast and I could see the anticipation building inside him. His flames steadily grew the closer they got. Another screech and they were finally close enough. Natsu launched forward, a smile spread across his face and a look in his eyes that I have never seen before.

Determination, power, and confidence. That's the only way I could describe it. Natsu fist hit against the creatures jaw causing it to shoot back several feet. It dived towards Natsu, jaws aimed at his throat. It's sharp teeth just barely missed as Natsu dodged. His legs connected with the underside of the beast as it screeched in pain. Its green scales shined in the moonlight, sharp orange spikes trailed down it's back. The Wyvern was large, with dark green wings that were three times longer that even Natsu's height.

The books I had read did nothing for the ferocity that came with this creature. Sharp teeth and claws spiked fear in me as I imagined the pain they could induce. I stood there frozen, watching as Natsu fought the Wyvern all on his own. The Wyvern rose its clawed arm and swung at Natsu. The tips scraped against Natsu's arm as crimson red flowed down, pooling at his feet.

"Natsu!" The sight of my injured teammate pulled me out of my shock. He needed help and fast. The metallic smell reached my nose as my heart pounded against my chest. Running towards Natsu, I pulled a key off the ring. "Open gate of the lion, Leo!"

A golden light formed as my spirit appeared. His orange spiked hair blew with the breeze as he pushed his blue tinted glasses up with his finger.

"It's been awhile Princess." I knew he was right. Leo was my strongest spirit, I rarely used him unless I felt it was needed. Plus his playboy ways tended to annoy me. "And you're looking as lovely as ever."

"Leo, forget about that and attack! Natsu is injured!" My shout removed the smirk from his face as he turned to access the scene. His eyes widened when they landed on Natsu then turned to face the Wyvern. Leo prepared for his attack as Natsu's flames increased in volume.

Natsu and Leo stood side by side, ready for the incoming attack. The Wyvern breathed in deeply, its white chest rising with the air it was taking in. Opening wider, fire erupted in its throat as flames licked the sides of its mouth. With a roar the fire made its way out the mouth and shot towards Natsu and Leo. Leo dodged as Natsu stood still, not moving nor flinching at the attack that was heading straight for him.

"Natsu watch out!" I shouted as worry consumed me. I felt fear biting at me as I watched in horror. What was he doing? How stupid can he be?! The fire inched towards him as I stood there. No! This can't be happening. He may be annoying but I didn't want him to die! The flames surrounded him as tears flowed down my face. He was my comrade, my guildmate.

The flames started to lessen, as a gasping sound filled my ears. I saw him standing there, sucking in the flames as if they were air. My eyes widened in wonder. How was he doing that? I rushed towards him, wanting to see the damage they caused. I came face to face with a smirking Natsu.

"Thanks for the meal." He licked his lips as he pat his stomach. What was that? I stared at him amazed for a moment before I felt a gust of wind fly passed me. Natsu shot towards the creature sending another fiery punch at it. Leo used his Regulus impact as Natsu alternated hits. Punching then kicking, kicking then punching. This man was better than I thought.

Natsu jumped back, landing several feet away. His eyes held the same intensity as his flames while his scarf swayed with the wind. His cheeks swelled as his hands shot up to cup his lips.

"Fire dragons roar!" Flames shot out of his mouth, aimed towards the Wyvern. The temperature surrounding the area spiked drastically as sweat started to form on my brow. Leo had to jump away from the creature to avoid being consumed in Natsu's flames. The flames surrounded the beast as it howled in pain. They were beating the Wyvern without the slightest bit of help from me. I had never felt so useless. The flames dissipated as burns covered the dragon-like creature. If I didn't know that dragons were extinct then I would have been convinced that this was one.

Leo charged forward once more, continuing his previous attack. Golden light formed around his fists as each hit pushed the Wyvern back further and further. Using the flames around Natsu's feet, he accelerated towards it. The Wyvern roared once more before striking Leo with its deadly claws. Flying backwards, Leo was thrown through one of the buildings as the inhabitants fled, running in the opposite direction. Their screams could be heard for several minutes before dying out.

"Leo!" I yelled, racing over to the destroyed home. Pulling stone and wooden planks from the rubble pile, a speck of orange caught my eye. I dug deeper and quicker as I heard the fight continuing behind me. Finally I freed Leo from the rubble as I laid him upon my lap.

"Leo! Leo, are you okay?" I brushed the dust and dirt out of his mane-like hair. His eyes opened and a smile spread over his face.

"Thank you for worrying about me princess, but I will be just fine." Pulling himself to his feet, I watched as he joined in the fight once more. The battle continued, and even with two on one it seemed to be getting nowhere. It was a scary thought to think that even with all of us, we still couldn't seem to take down this creature. The Wyvern reared back, its winged arms thrashing at Leo and Natsu. Natsu dodged easily but it was clear that Leo was feeling the strain of the battle. His movements were slowing, his power lacking.

The Wyvern pulled its arm back once more, this time using more strength behind it. I watched as the sharp claws made their way towards Leo. My spirit was in danger. My friend needed help. I watched helplessly from the sidelines. I wouldn't be able to make it in time. There was nothing I could do. Fear consumed me. I started to panic. Leo's eyes widened. He saw the claws that were heading for him.

He couldn't avoid it. In seconds they would make a direct hit. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see my friend get hurt. Biting my lip, I felt the blood draining into my mouth. The pain was nothing compared to the fear. Fear of watching my friend fall.

"Ice make shield!"


	6. Chapter 6 Heartfilia Princess

Natsu's New Rival

Chapter 6

"Ice make shield!"

A thick shield of ice formed in front of Leo. Relief flooded over me. The sharp claws of the Wyvern smashed against the ice but did not break it. The dragon-like creature kept scratching, clawing and banging into the ice, trying with all its might to break it.

"Lucy are you alright?" Erza yelled as she ran towards me. I could hear her armor clanking with each step she took. Her hair flowing out behind her in a crimson wave.

"Yes I'm fine. It's them who need help," I said with urgency. Erza understood my words and she turned to face the Wyvern. Leo was on one knee, panting and out of breath. I needed to send him back to let him regain his strength. Erza spread her arms out at each side, her head tilted back.

"Requip!" Her long slender body started to glow and her previous armor disappeared. I watched in awe as a new one started to form around her. Brilliant red armor appeared to match the color of her scarlet hair. Long dark wings hung from her back as pigtails framed her face. A huge red sword appeared in the woman's hand and I found myself shivering at the sight. This form looked like something a devil would wear. Beautiful yet dangerous, Erza charged forward and started to attack the beast.

Her moves were precise and powerful, yet she was light on her feet even with such a large sword. Leo had returned to his world leaving Natsu, Erza and Gray to fight this creature. The Wyvern sucked in another large breath and this time aimed a large tunnel of fire towards Gray. While dodging, Gray sent his diamond-like lances towards it. The Wyvern dodged the first two, but the third pierced its wing and it cried out in pain. Natsu sent another wave of his own fire towards the creature and Erza sliced her sword across its chest. Blood started pouring from its wound.

Howling in pain, the creature backed up as if knowing that it was losing. The team advanced on it and Natsu blocked its escape. They were not going to let it leave. The group attacked, one after another. Each in sync with the other. I couldn't believe how strong they were. Their actual abilities far exceeded what their reputations even say. I had never seen anything so beautiful yet fearsome in my life.

They each paused, preparing themselves for what would be their final attack. The finishing blow. Gray with his hands at the ready, Erza gripping her sword and Natsu's cheeks expanded as he pulled in the air. The three unleashed their attack at the same time causing the Wyvern to fly back, landing several feet away. The smell of burning flesh stung my nose as I waited for the smoke to clear. The smell was strong, making me gag as the smoke disappeared, revealing the defeated Wyvern.

A smile spread over my lips as I felt excitement forming from our victory. We did it! The townspeople slowly started to come out of their homes and thanked us, each of them happy that it was finally over as well.

"Great work guys, now we must go to the mayor and collect the reward money," Erza stated after she changed back to her usual armor. I still felt as if I should have done more, but I had found myself mesmerized as I watched them that I left it all to them. I walked forward and stood next to Natsu. I could still see the blood trails on his arm. I grabbed it to get a better look, catching him off guard.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with his brows furrowed. Gray and Erza watched from behind me as Gray knew what I was planning to do. After reaching into my bag, I found my bandages and cleaning supplies. I forced Natsu into a sitting position and I started to work on cleaning his wounds. He cringed once the alcohol touched his wound but didn't pull away. Shortly after, I started to wrap his strong tan arm.

Natsu watched as I worked, my hands moved quickly and expertly until I finally finished. I put the rest of my supplies away then took one last look at Natsu as he smiled at me. It wasn't a normal smile. It stretched from ear to ear, showing off his perfectly white teeth and exceedingly long canines. I found myself staring, not able to take my eyes away from it. His smile is just so...what's the word? Could I really use beautiful for something like this? Can such a word be used to describe this man?

The word seemed fitting yet at the same time, it didn't seem good enough. Never once in my life have I ever felt at such a loss for words. I started to wonder if I had misjudged him. His eyes seemed so full of life, they were captivating.

"Thanks Luigi!" Luigi? Clenching my fist, my eye twitched in annoyance as I swung and made contact with his left cheek. Falling backwards, he smacked his head against the cobblestone road effectively knocking him out.

"It's Lucy!" I shouted then I stormed off leaving a laughing Gray behind. Erza followed behind me as she dragged Natsu's lifeless form. How could this man remember my name just fine the other day but completely forget it just now? Is there something wrong with him? Never has one man infuriated me so easily.

It didn't take long before we were back on the train with our pockets full of jewels. Natsu sat next to me and groaned. His sickly green face did make me feel sorry for him, but I was still pretty upset over the mistake he made with my name. If this man's personality matched his looks then he would be the perfect guy.

"So Lucy, care to explain what happened with Loke?" Erza asked me. I looked over at her wondering what she was talking about.

"Loke?" I asked her.

"The orange haired man that was fighting with you two once we arrived," Gray cut in. Oh that's who they are talking about.

"You mean Leo. But how do you know him?" I asked. How could they possibly know a celestial spirit?

"Leo? Well he's known to us as Loke. He is a member of the guild," Erza explained. Now this surprised me. "But what was he doing there? And what happened to him?"

"Leo or Loke, is a celestial spirit. Me being a celestial spirit mage made a contract with him. I ran into him several towns over and now that I think about it, I should have realized something was funny when I came across him and not his key but there he was hitting on me. That is until he saw my keys, freaked out and ran off. At the time I hadn't caught his name but I ran into him once again and eventually found out who he really was. It took some convincing and the word of my other spirits for him to finally forge a contract with me. So that's why you saw him, because I had summoned him."

They looked at me for a moment, taking in what I had just explained. I had heard from the other spirits of what happened to him and Aries in the past and I was happy that they were no longer in such a situation but I wonder if I took Leo away from his family when I made a contract with him. The keys on my side vibrated slightly, as if Leo was answering my thoughts. It was reassuring to know that they were always there for me when I needed them.

"Ah, I see. I guess that would make sense then. We had known that Loke always acted strangely around celestial spirit mages but we never understood why. Now all the pieces come together. Maybe when we get back to the guild you can summon him once again so that everyone can know that he is fine and not worry." I nodded, understanding that people would start to worry if one of their friends never showed up. The compartment fell into silence not long after that.

A growling sound came from beside me and I turned in horror at the sick dragon slayer. That was not a good sound. The train turned, causing Natsu to sway with the movement forcing his head to plop down onto my lap. With wide eyes and a red face, I tried my best to prop him back up where he was but he kept falling down. Another rumble from his stomach and I started to panic.

No! This can't be happening. I was silently praying that this man does not puke his last meal on me. Alas, my prayers went unanswered as the last remnants of his meal ended up on my brand new boots. Looking down, I could clearly see that Natsu didn't chew his food enough as there were several large chunks of the foul smelling, half digested food sitting there. I didn't need to see that though to know that this man had horrible table manners and just scarfed down anything that was put in front of him, most of the time he didn't even bother with chewing.

"Natsu!" I shrieked. Running off, I found the bathroom on this train and quickly started to wipe down my black leather boots. Holding my nose, I let the hot water run over them washing away the disgusting contents of his stomach. I found myself wondering why it _had _to be me that this sort of thing happened to.

After I decided they were finally sterile enough, I put them back on and walked out. Passing through the halls and heading towards my team, a conversation caught my attention along the way.

"Did you hear that the Heartfilia princess is in the town up ahead?" A man asked. He wore a sneer on his face and a look of greed in his eyes. Upon hearing this, I found seat several feet away and began to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, there is a large reward over her head. Man would I love to be the lucky bastard that claims that." The other man with the same look as the first laughed out showing off his disgusting yellow teeth.

"Yeah same here. But I hear that he hired some mages from that Phantom guild to go after her. If there is anyone who can catch her it's them." So they managed to figure out where I was. But how much do they know? Do they already realize that I was in a guild? Once it seemed that their conversation steered to another topic, I decided to walk back to my friends. Entering the compartment, I noticed that Natsu was finally asleep and this time, Erza was sitting next to him.

Thankfully I don't have to worry about that happening again. Gray was staring out the window, oblivious to the world around him as I took my seat next to him. I could see from the corner of my eye that Erza was watching me. But why? I felt intimidated by her gaze before she finally turned away.

Now I just had to figure out what I was going to do about the people searching for me. I can't drag the guild into this. A bad feeling rose in the pit of my stomach as I thought over what I had heard. Anger quickly replaced the feeling when I remembered who was behind all of this. Would he really stop at nothing to bring me back? I was not going to make things easy for him. I will fight for the freedom that I now have, and the place that I can now call home. I won't give in, and I am determined to see this through to the end.


	7. Chapter 7 Danger

Natsu's New Rival

Chapter 7

This just _had _to happen. My second mission was ruined by none other than that fire breathing idiot. He just had to take all them on at once. He had no choice but to use such a powerful attack in such a small building. Which of course resulted in the building collapsing and me almost being killed! And then over half our reward was revoked. He clearly has no sense of control and doesn't think before he acts. Why did I even take a mission with him?

Oh yeah, because I didn't have a choice. Stupid Erza, stupid Gray. They were too busy to go with me and it just happened that I looked at the request board at the same time that Erza was coming down the steps. And she just had to say that I should take someone with me. And of course with everyone busy, she just had to ask, no more like demand, Natsu to go with me.

I couldn't fathom why she wouldn't trust me on my own. I could take care of myself, I didn't need a babysitter. Especially not one that almost killed me! This time I will wait and make sure that no one is watching. That way, there is no Erza to stop me. I banged my head against the counter, growling in frustration. I could hear that stupid pink headed idiot screaming behind me at Gray as they fought. Each word that came from the dragon slayers mouth did nothing but piss me off even more.

"What did you say ice prick?"

"What? Is something wrong with your hearing too, I called you an idiot ash for brains!"

At least I am not the only one who thinks so. The throbbing in my head just didn't want to go away and only worsened as their volume increased.

"I dare you to say that again pervert!"

"Fine I will! Ash for-"

Gray was silenced with what I can only guess was a punch. All I wanted was to sit here and wallow in my anger and resentment in peace but _no. _They just had to fight at a time like this. They wreaked havoc on the guild as the sound of wood breaking reached my ears. Nothing seemed to stop them and nobody even tried. Now that Erza was gone, no one really seemed to care. I spun around on my stool, wanting to see what was going on when something soft collided with my face.

I pulled what seemed like a piece of fabric away only to see that it was boxers. Gray's boxers to be exact. Clenching them tightly, I lifted off the bar stool and crept towards the two. They didn't notice my approach and I stood over them, glaring. With arms crossed, my foot started to tap against the thick wood floors as I waited for them to notice.

As the time passed, my foot increased in speed. These two idiots don't pay any attention to what was going on around them when they brawl. My anger was just growing the longer I stood there. Natsu grabbed onto Gray and threw him right at me. I panicked and jumped to the side to avoid being hit with a naked man, again, and that was the last straw.

"ENOUGH!" My shout stopped them in mid-swing and both boys turned to me with confusion written all over their faces. There brows were furrowed and there mouths hung slightly open. If I wasn't so pissed I would have found this hilarious. I now had the attention of the entire guild. "What is wrong with you two!"

They pulled their fists away from the others face and just stood there gaping at me. All I wanted was a few minutes of peace but it became apparent that it is impossible around these two. They said nothing and just kept watching me.

"Just because Erza isn't here doesn't mean that you two can fight all you want!" They started to tremble slightly under my heavy gaze. I withheld the smirk that threatened to spread across my lips. I liked seeing them like this. "Now apologize to each other!"

"Sorry!" They shouted at one another and the guild began to laugh.

"Great, now behave yourself and stop damaging the guild." My voice was now calmer and I felt better after I had let some steam off. Gray stalked off while mumbling something about there being a second Erza while Natsu didn't budge. Spinning around on my heel, I walked towards the bar and Natsu followed.

"Luce, you're not still mad about the mission are you?" He asked. He moved around to stand in front of me, blocking my path. "I said I was sorry."

"Natsu, for the last time, my name is Lucy. L, U, C, Y! Lucy! Not Luigi, not Luce! What is so hard to understand about that?" He shrugged. That's all he does, shrug? Where did he even get these names from?

"Can't you just forgive me, I didn't mean it."

"You didn't listen to me, you destroyed the building, you almost _killed _me and then most of our reward was taken for repairs to the damage that _you _caused. Do you not even care about your teammates?" His eyes showed the pain that my words inflicted and just maybe this is what he needed to hear.

"Of course I care about my teammates! They are my friends! I would never intentionally hurt them!" He defended. I could see the honesty in his dark eyes but it was hard to believe him. With what I have seen of him, he must get tunnel vision or something if he doesn't even realize what he is doing.

"Then how do you explain what happened? Do you not consider me a friend? Is that what it is because you clearly weren't worried about me getting hurt!" The sorrow in his eyes only increased as I spoke each word. He was really taking this to heart. But I couldn't help the pain in my chest when I said that. I found myself actually worried about how he saw me, what he thought of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honestly. I'm just not used to going on missions with someone else around. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." His voice was low, I had upset him and now I felt terrible, as if I was wrong for blaming him. Maybe I was.

His head lowered, to where I couldn't no longer see the pout on his handsome face, or the sorrow in his deep onyx eyes. The way his shoulders slumped, his arms hung loosely down his sides. I felt my resolve wavering as I looked at him.

"Fine, I forgive you." Who could stay upset when the man gives off that sad look? His head shot up, his normal smile returned to his striking features and a sparkle seemed to shine in his eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips and I turned away from him not wanting him to see.

"Really? You forgive me?" I nodded. His smile only seemed to widen, leaving me wondering how that was even possible. He crushed me into a hug, his strong arms wrapped around me practically choking me. The heat rose to my face, causing a light pink to spread rapidly. His warm arms, seemed comforting and I just wanted to sink into them.

He reminded me of the sun. His smile is just as bright, his eyes just as beautiful, and his body was as warm as the suns rays. The hug only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away still smiling like the idiot he is.

"Thanks Lucy! You may be weird but you're still a nice person!"

"I am not weird!" I sent him flying when my fist collided with his face. He smashed into the table behind him and sat there just barely conscious.

"What did I...do...this time?" He managed to say in a faint voice till he fell unconscious and slumped against the destroyed table behind him.

Gray was sitting in the back of the guild conversing with some other members paying little attention to me and with a knocked out Natsu, I figured now was as good a time as any. I walked forward and glanced at the request board. One flier caught my attention in particular. I pulled it down and read the details, liking it the more I read it. It was like it was meant for me.

I let Mirajane mark me down for the request and set out of the guild to head home and get ready. I felt achieved that I managed to grab the mission before anyone else and no one seemed to notice! All I had to do was be a date to some rich guy who feels like he is being targeted and feels they will attack at a party. And what's even better is the reward will cover my rent and it even includes a celestial spirit key!

I climbed aboard the train heading to the town that was specified on the request and I just couldn't wait until I finished this. After that, I will try to find out what I can on my way back about these people looking for me. Hopefully this can be taken care of before news reaches the guild.

A scarlet haired woman shoved the doors to the guild open and quickly strode towards the bar. Finding the dark haired mage she was looking, she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him towards the master's office. She knocked three times before she heard the okay to enter. The door squeaked upon entry and she shoved the ice mage into one of the two chairs in front of the large oak desk.

The small guild master sat cross legged on top of the desk, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The steady rise and fall of his chest was the only thing moving on him. The requip mage waited for the master to acknowledge their presence before explaining her entrance.

"What news have you heard Erza?" The master did not open his eyes nor move from his position.

"Master, I have come across a member of Phantom Lord who informed me that they have knowledge of the Lucy that they are looking for. They say that she has been spotted here in Magnolia." The master nodded his head and thought over the news she was relaying. Gray shifted in his seat to turn and look at Erza.

"Erza, what's going on? Is someone looking for Lucy?"

"We believe so but I need to know if she has ever told you her last name. No one in the guild seems to recall her ever saying what it was," Erza answered. Gray rubbed his chin, deep in thought and trying to remember what she said her last name was when they first met.

"It was heart something or another. I can't remember exactly." Gray ran a hand through his dark locks, frustrated that he couldn't remember something like this when one of his friends was possibly in danger.

"Heartfilia."

"Yes! That was it!" Erza looked over to the master who finally had his eyes open.

"That was the name the man had given me. He said there is a large reward out for the capture of Lucy Heartfilia." Gray's eyes widened. Why were people looking for her?

"Very well, we need to keep a good eye out on Lucy and not let her out of our sight. Gray, Erza, continue to watch over her. Don't let her leave without someone with her and she is to take no missions on her own. Understood?"

Both nodded then stood up to leave. Walking down the steps, they looked around in search for the familiar spot of blond that would normally be sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane. They were surprised to see that she wasn't there. Erza walked to the bar with Gray following just a few steps behind her.

"Mirajane, do you know where Lucy is?" The white haired beauty turned to face her friend. She smiled at her, brilliant blue eyes lighting up at the sight of the red head.

"Yes, she just left a few hours ago on a mission. Did you need something?" Mirajane became confused when she watched Erza and Gray's horror stricken face. "What's wrong?"

"Mirajane, we need to know where this mission was right away. Lucy may be in danger."


	8. Chapter 8 Phantom Lord

Natsu's New Rival

Chapter 8

Walking up the steps to this large manor, I noticed that not a single floor board creaked. The maroon carpet that covered the steps was beautiful with golden patterns that lined the edges. I followed the butler as he showed me to the room I would be staying in.

We came to a large hallway with paintings lining the walls and had the same carpet as the stairs running down it. The hall was dark, giving it an eerie feeling.

"Here is your room, just call if you need anything." The butler that was tailored in a fine black tail coat bowed before walking off in the direction that we came from. I grabbed the brass handle on the large wooden door and pushed it open.

The room was just as grand as the rest of the house. The large bed sat in the middle of the room and was covered by a thick navy blue comforter. There was a large couch not far from the bed that matched the blankets. Gold walls surrounded the room with gold and blue accents spread throughout. The room smelled of cleaning products, lemon and maybe even orange.

I sat my pink suitcase at the bottom of the bed before laying down. I don't think that I have ever laid in a bed so soft before. Crawling under the warm blankets, I melted into the large fluffy pillows.

The memories of the years before were still fresh in my mind and each time I thought of them, the scars would burn. As if they were a reminder of the past that I kept hidden. A lot has changed since then and I vowed to never be considered that weak ever again.

I had arrived late at the manor and was informed that the client was unavailable until morning. The butler recommended that I rest for the long day that I had ahead of me. I wasn't sure what he meant but something about this place rose the hairs on the back of my neck. My throat seemed to have swelled and my stomach was suddenly nauseous. I felt nervous, as if I was being watched. Even though I was exhausted, the feeling that I had wasn't going to let me get any sleep.

I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours and jumped at every little noise I heard. I kept my keys close as the night seemed endless. After some time I felt as if I was finally drifting off to sleep.

A jingle of metal stirred me. My eyes shot open. That was my keys! I reached forward with sweaty palms and felt around the end table. Nothing. No keys. My heart was racing. I listened closely. Waiting for a sound.

"Who's there?" I demanded. My voice was firm. I couldn't let them know the panic I was feeling. The room was dark. Too dark. I realized that the curtains that were once open are now shut. Shuffling. Something was close. Suddenly something grabbed me. Pining me down and covering my mouth. I tried to kick and scream.

Finally, I managed to free my leg. My knee connected with their gut. The grip loosened and someone groaned in pain. I pushed them off and ran towards the door. On the other side, stood another figure. I could barely see them. The dim lighting in the hallway cast a dark shadow over them. But I could see their blue eyes staring at me. Goosebumps crawled up my skin. I began to tremble.

Their eyes, so sad, dark and cold. Maybe even lifeless. A pale hand was raised from the shadows. I backed up and into the other person in the room. Large, cold hands gripped my arms, pulling them behind my back. What was happening? What did they want? I found it hard to speak. As if I had lost my voice. Fear had captured me, I was frozen.

"Water lock." A hardened yet feminine voice spoke. Cold water began to circle around me. Spreading and completely encasing me. I was trapped. I felt myself growing weaker. My chest began to burn from holding my breath. Is this it? Is this the end? Was I really going to die, drowned in a giant bubble of water? My eyes grew heavy as the darkness began to take over.

My head was spinning. I tried to move my arms but couldn't. The memories of what happened, flashed before my eyes. I was captured. I thought that I was going to die. I forced my eyes to open. The room was dark and cold. I was chained to the brick wall behind me. My arms ached, needing to rest. I was hung at least a foot from the stone ground.

A chuckle from across the room. My eyes lifted to meet scorching red ones. They looked demonic, as if they belonged to some sort of beast. The man was clad in mostly black, piercings covered his body. His sharp canines were revealed through the malicious smile he wore.

"Finally the princess has woke up. I was starting to think you died on me." His voice gave me chills. He walked forward taking slow steps. Chewing on my lip, panic once more began to eat away at me. "That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

He stopped several feet away. The piercings that framed his face reflected the small amount of light that shined through the broken window. His hand gripped something that caught my attention. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out what it was. He lifted his hand, and in one swift movement something was shot into the wall behind me, no more than an inch from my head.

I turned towards it and noticed the gleaming metal of a throwing dagger. My eyes widened. He threw it so fast that I didn't even see it. I turned back to the man that was now laughing. He held his gut as his laughter rippled through his muscular body and echoed throughout the room. My eyes narrowed at the black mark on his left shoulder, the design was familiar.

"W-who are you?" I tried to keep my voice strong but my fear could be heard with every word. The chains that held me to the wall rattled as I trembled. The cold metal was cutting into my wrist and stopping the circulation. I was certain that if I had the strength to look up that far, that my hands would be blue due to the lack of blood flow.

"So she speaks. Good, that just makes this even better. I get to enjoy the sounds of your screams as you beg for mercy." Another dagger was thrown, landing next to my arm. I bit my tongue to stifle the scream that wanted to escape. No, I won't give him that satisfaction. I need to remain strong if I ever plan to survive this. A door creaked open, one that I had not noticed before. It was hidden in the shadows to the left.

"Now now Gajeel, let's not harm the merchandise." A creepy voice reached my ears and another shiver passed through me. A man stepped forward and looked just as menacing as he sounded. His deep red, almost black hair framed his sharp features, his dark eyes showed the malice this man held. His dark purple clothes added to his evil image. He stepped closer, his eyes traveled the length of my body as a disgusting smile crept over his thin black lips. He removed the purple hat and placed it against his chest as he bowed slightly.

"So sorry about his rude behavior, I hope you can forgive him." He looked me dead in the eye, a hint of amusement could be seen. "My name is Jose Porla, it's nice to finally meet you Lucy Heartfilia."

Jose Porla? I know that name from somewhere. Why couldn't I remember? The attempt at racking my brain to remember just increased the aching. The throbbing in my arms was intensifying the longer I hung from here.

"What do you want?"

"What do we want? On no dear, it's not what we want. A man put up a large reward for your capture. You, apparently, are worth a lot of money." His eyes shined with greed. These people were disgusting, to do something like this for money. Finally it dawned on me. I was able to remember where I had heard that name from. Phantom Lord, he was their guild master. These were the people that have been searching for me.

"Who sent you for me?" I snapped, my frustrations were building. Jose cackled at my words. This man was just too creepy. The dark haired man named Gajeel stepped closer to Jose still wearing that smirk across his lips.

"Talkative, ain't she?" I narrowed my eyes. At least Jose was polite. This man seemed to have no manners what so ever and seemed to enjoy the idea of torturing others. But they both were detestable and utterly revolting.

"Yes she is, but that just makes things more interesting. I like 'em feisty. And to answer your question, you shall see momentarily who requested your capture. Be lucky that they wanted you alive and for the most part, unharmed." Once more the door creaked open and a figure stepped into the room. My eyes widened as the blond man stepped forward.

"Lucy." No! No no no no no. This couldn't be happening. I had escaped him! I finally had my freedom! I don't want to go back there. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he just leave me be? I felt the tears burning in the back of my eyes. Was I to be trapped in that horrible place once again? The one that I had fought so hard to get away from?

"Father." It came out as barely a whisper, as if seeing him had taken my breath away. But it had. That one word, had caused so much pain in the past and yet here he is, standing right in front of me, and glaring at me with eyes full of hatred and antipathy.


	9. Chapter 9 I refuse

Natsu's New Rival

Chapter 9

I Refuse

"We finally meet, Lucy Heartfilia." The disgusting man in front of me spoke. His chubby lips formed a grin across his portly face. A thick layer a sweat covered his brow as his brown eyes scanned over my body. His eyes showed the perversion of his thoughts. "My name is Minikui Shibo, I am pleased to finally have the honor of seeing my future wife."

I felt myself cringe in disgust as he spoke the words. Who would ever want to be the wife of such a man? His white suit barely managed to cover the roundness of his stomach and the buttons on his shirt looked like they would pop at any moment. He reached forward, his thick fingers grasped at my hand. His sweaty palm brought my hand to his lips before I quickly pulled it away and scowled at the man.

"Lucy!" My father shouted in anger before Minikui waved it off. His grin only widened as he continued to look at me. His gaze made me feel violated, as if he was undressing me with his eyes.

"It's fine Jude, I like the feisty ones. She is just a gorgeous as you said and I believe that we have a great future ahead of us." My father grinned at the man. Yes, this is all I was ever good for. Another one of his investments. A tool for him to use as he wished. And in this case, a way to increase his wealth.

"I have all of the paperwork ready, just sign on the last page." The creep of a man wobbled his way towards my father and looked over the papers he was handed. He quickly scratched his signature across the white paper before they both turned to me. "Now Lucy, all you have to do is sign."

His eyes flashed the warning that he was unable to speak. I was captured by a crazy guild, hung from a wall in chains and I was finally let down only to be forced to change into this stuffy dress for this so called meeting. This room was a large improvement to the one I was in before but it reminded me of the manor back home. All of it's expensive furniture and high end designs only added to my bad mood.

The long black dress fell to my ankles in ruffles, its long sleeves flared at the wrist and it had silver lining around the hem, sleeve ends and bust. The corset underneath was tied so tight that I felt like I was suffocating and the low cut of the dress only seemed to make this brown haired man even happier.

Jude walked forward, the paper and pen in his hands. His eyes never left mine as he stopped a few feet away. His arm raised with the white paper, all the black letters written and spelled out to perfection. I looked down at it before turning my heavy gaze back into my fathers brown eyes.

"I refuse."

"You have no choice in this matter. You will sign or regret this action later." I shook my head. There was no way I would ever sign away my life like that.

"I would rather die than to marry him or anyone that I do not love." My voice held the finality of my words. It was the truth. I could not live if I had to be with someone like that. My belief in love was too strong.

"I can make that possible." Jude threatened. I knew that he was bluffing. He needed me alive for this deal to take place. The portly man walked forward his brown eyes danced over my figure once more. A shiver passed down my back from the lust that shined in his eyes. His round fingers gripped at my chin and pulled me closer.

"You will be mine." He grinned. My eyes narrowed. I hated guys like this, they think that they can have whatever they wanted simply because of the money they possessed. He still held my face in his greasy fingers but tightened his grip when I tried to pry free. I growled at the man before spitting in his face.

"I will never be yours! I would kill myself before that would ever happen!"

"Jude, do what you must to make it happen. As long as she receives no permanent damage to her face or body then it will be fine." He let me go and wiped the spit from his cheek. Jude walked him out of the room before closing the door with a light click. His cold eyes rounded on me before he called out.

"Jose, if you will." The man seemed to have appeared out of no where. His long and bony fingers wrapped around my arms as the sound of metal clanking reached my ears. I found myself once more locked in chains.

"Gajeel." Jose called out, his voice just as chilling as it was when I first saw him. "Take her to the dungeons and show her just how _persuasive _we can be."

Gajeel nodded before he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me away. I bit my tongue as the metal of the cuffs cut into my skin. The metallic taste began to spill into my mouth but I ignored it. This was nothing compared to what I have already been through.

I was thrown into a dark cell and heard the metal bars clanking shut behind me. I glanced around to see that Gajeel had locked himself inside with me. He took slow steps towards me, his red eyes flashed in excitement. I tried to back away but there was no hiding in this place. This small cell that smelled of mold and something rotten was no more than eight feet wide and six feet long. I could hear the sounds of flies buzzing in the corner but refused to turn my gaze from the dark haired mage.

This would be the end of me. There was no way that I would ever sign that paper. To me, either way I look at it I would be losing my life. I will end it all here rather than slowly dying on the inside from living a life that I would hate so much.

"Where is she?!" Erza shouted at the butler. His wide eyes looked upon the scarlet haired mage in fear. She gripped him by the collar and held his face only inches from hers. Her deep brown eyes glared into his forest green ones.

"I-I swear, I don't know! My master only said that she would be taken. He never mentioned where they were taking her." The old man pleaded with the red head who's looks were fierce. He had never in all his years seen a woman as scary as her. A shaky hand landed upon the requip mage's shoulder causing her to turn at him.

"I think he is telling the truth, Erza." Gray could see the fear in the mans eyes and felt a bit sorry for him. He understood what it felt like to be on the receiving end of her anger. Erza's angered glare had him removing his hand from her and backing away.

"Then how are we supposed to find her?" Natsu asked. The scarlet haired mage looked back at the man in her grasp before sighing. She let him go and turned to her teammates.

"All we know is that it was Phantom Lord that was searching for her. So I say we start the search at their guild. Someone is bound to know where they took her." Natsu and Gray smirked. The idea of getting their hands on such a guild excited them.

"Well lets get going then." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. The team was ready to take revenge on anyone who dared to mess with their guild.


	10. AN Please read

**Hey there everyone, sorry about this, but this is not an update! Unfortunately things have not been going well this past week for me and it's making it extremely hard for me to update. I know this probably sounds like an excuse but trust me, I will try my best to update when I can.**

**On Saturday, a water pipe busted in my basement causing it to be flooded. The floor was covered in three inches of water by the time we came home and shut it off. We called our insurance and they told us that they couldn't get anyone out to our home till today. Come Sunday, a foul odor began to form so we called Allstate back and they told us to pack up and head to a hotel. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the adjuster from Allstate showed up at our home and told us that it is definitely not safe for us to be there and that they were going to have to remove the furniture from the entire home and have it cleaned. A lot of our furniture in our basement is going to have to be thrown out.**

**To go into a little detail to show you just how much of a pain this is, I'll give you an idea of what I had down there. There was a family room with sectional sofa, tv and stand, three bookshelves, computer and desk, brand new washer and dryer, a bowflex, coffee and end tables and etc. That's in the family room alone. We had a fourth bedroom right off the family room and everything in there has to go as well including the antique bedroom set, all my stored clothes and shoes, and so much more. Plus there was a full bathroom down there.**

**Tomorrow (Tuesday) the insurance adjuster comes back out with the cleaning crew to help remove everything and to decide if it can be salvaged of if it has to be thrown away. We were told that as long as everything is done quickly, we could be back in our home by this weekend. But until then, I only have my laptop with me and this whole mess is taking up a lot of my time. I have had to call out of work both today and tomorrow, so I am losing hours there. **

**And then with everything that has to be done in the basement alone, that doesn't include the removal and cleaning of all the clothes and linens upstairs. Nor the three bedrooms, dinning, kitchen and living room worth of furniture and other things. Most of our clothes and any other linens have to be thrown away and all new stuff will have to be bought.**

**Anyway, to sum it up, most of my time will be spent at our house dealing with the insurance adjuster and cleaners and the rest will be either at work, shopping for the new stuff or at the hotel resting. Too much is going on right now to be able to really do anything at the moment. I really am sorry, and once this is done I will update as much as I can. **

**Thanks so much for your support, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
